


The Legend of Ssima and the Saino's

by FinaTeh



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinaTeh/pseuds/FinaTeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of the time travelling commotions caused by Omi, Chase Young no longer feels as evil as he should be, causing him to have an inner conflict of maintaining his evil Heylin ways.<br/>While a new group of people stir up some trouble as they suddenly show up when a new Sheng Gong Wu activated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Resurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sainos' powers are reawakened. Ssima, leading the team, move on to her next objective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ya.  
> I have revised this over and over again. I might revise it again.  
> But yeah, introduction to my story. I finish a few chapters already. Maybe halfway. :3  
> This story is my baby heeee. I know it's not perfect, but hey... it's my baby?  
> Spelling wise, I follow both US and British system. So it's confusing a bit. ^^;

CHAPTER 1: RESURRECTION

 

_China (Shanghai)_

The air was still yet harboured an excitement. A sense of silent eeriness as if a spectacular event was about to happen. She could feel it. A young woman, working in a shop somewhere in a small street in Shanghai, swept the floor in her daily routine, but today, her mind was only expecting a major change in her life since a hundred years ago. It was the day after all.

Ssima was her name. An odd name in the community. It was a Mongolian name. She was aware of it and kept a low profile by working in a small grocery shop. Her appearance stood out too. She had pale skin with red undertones and long, wavy black hair. Her face had big eyes and a flushed cheek, making her look doll-like. That wasn’t the most outstanding part of her appearance though.

No, she had a scar cut across her left cheek and just over the bridge of her nose. She could have passed as either a victim or a worn out warrior who had fought too long in a war. Even her average sized but muscled body suggested that she was a veteran soldier who fought in an epic battle. However, she was a woman of youth, seemingly only reaching the physical age of a twenty years old. Or so many people must have thought.

The young woman looked around the small shop. It was dusty, the groceries were all almost untouched as the shop always had small amount of customers and the atmosphere always seemed uncomfortably noiseless when there was no one around. Ssima tolerated living there because the shop owner was a kind, elderly man who also had a family living in the shop as well. He allowed Ssima to live with him and his family. Throughout the time, Ssima was grateful, but it wasn’t enough to change her mind. She stayed with many families for the past hundred years. This family was no different. Which was why there was no guilt for what was about to happen soon.

 

_England (London)_

            The sound of amps resonated through the small but lively nightclub. There were a lot of young people, dressed in dark, torn clothing, present in the audience. The stage upfront, with the wooden floor almost fragile enough to break, but still sturdy enough to support the weight of band members clad in black and red, the wall behind having the black paint being worn out and peeling off and the stage lights were mostly out, leaving a dim brightness on stage. However, a loud, outgoing character, leading the band members onstage stood out tremendously.

            Elizabeth had an unusual look, yet to the people she surrounded herself with, it was considered cool and in trend. She was always in trend, no matter when or where she was. She was a slim white woman in the middle of her 20’s, with fair skin and a pretty face. Most people would have noticed the classic beauty look her face showed if she went for a natural look. However, she chose to wear heavy makeup, with dark purple eyeshadows and deep red lips. The makeup either complimented her beauty, or covered it up.

Her hair was another thing altogether. She had a crew cut on the side of her head, with one mop of hair left on the top which she spiked upwards and died a bright green colour. Her clothing matched the audiences as well, with a three quarter sleeve leather jacket, a navel-showing tank top and black biker pants hugging her legs. Her feet was covered with dark, heavy biker boots as well.

            She wasn’t just having fun tonight. Of course she was aware of what was going to happen. The world would change drastically. At least, _their_ world would change. She kept this in mind, as she wrapped up her small show at that night club, filled with innocent people who wouldn’t know what was coming.

 

_United States (Nebraska)_

            The revving sound of the motorcycle engine roared as it passed through the road cutting through the reservation. There were few cars at this hour. Actually, there were few vehicles that passed here at all. The sun was setting in the horizon as the orange light paints the landscape in a warmer hue.

            Riding the black motorbike was a long legged young woman, with brown skin and black hair with brownish tinge, tied with a hairclip. Her upper right arm was surrounded with red markings, a tattoo. She was wearing a pale blue tank top and jean shorts. Her feet was covered with dirty red sneakers she had worn out quite a while ago. She casually leaned towards the handle. Her head wasn’t protected with a helmet as strands of her hair was flowing in the wind, but she was wearing riding goggles to keep her vision from being disrupted by the wind. She had a mature looking face although she was still in her early twenties.

            As Urika rode her bike, she tried to clear her mind over a few things her tribe, the Omaha had to discuss earlier. She was well aware of her responsibility to them as their guardian, but after all this time, she figured they would cut her some slack. She had been thrown with a lot of responsibility, most which she could not keep up with. Exhausted couldn’t even begin to describe what she felt. She tried to conceal her emotions, for so she had to redeem herself after a mistake she made long time ago.

 However, it was about time for her to stand up for herself. She couldn’t take it anymore, having to put up with the elders’ harsh words and constant demanding orders.

“Today’s the day,” she muttered to herself.

_Brazil (Sao Paolo)_

            Miguel stared at the television as a comedy show was on. The middle aged man had thick but short dark brown hair slicked back, and a thick moustache. His skin was a darker brown colour, but with an interesting shade. He had a stern looking face, but kind eyes that seemed meek and submissive. He wasn’t a fit looking man, but physical appearance didn’t matter to him. What mattered was his family.

            His two daughters were with him in their small apartment. All of them had just finished eating dinner. His older daughter, a young teen was casually resting on the couch and placing her feet on the coffee table as her expression was showing signs of sleepiness and boredom. The other daughter, a smaller child, was happily sitting on the floor as she was colouring in her doodled notebook.

Miguel, whilst kept his eyes on the television, glanced at his daughters from time to time. He felt sad. It might be the last day he could see his daughters. His wife was no longer around. He was the only one to be their guardian. What was he to do when the time comes?

            He slowly realized that time was almost up while deep in his thoughts. He was going to leave them soon. He already made some plans to have them put in a safe place but a constant thought was sticking in his mind. Would they be upset or would they understand? Would they still forgive him if he came back?

 

_Kenya (Nairobi)_

            His hands looked frail to most. But rest assured, they were as strong as many young men’s. The patient lying in front of him was an old man who got sick from working too much. He was sleeping, but inside he was hurting. And the doctor? There was no doctor. Only a medicine man.

            His name was Koman, literally the oldest out of all the people in his tribe. He was a Maasai, with his tribe being one of the smaller ones in the region. Still, he felt need to care for this small group of people. Most of them also looked to him for leadership and protection. But it wasn’t his responsibility anymore. He was only a medicine man now.

            Some would say Koman had a strange look to him. He was a thin man, smaller than most of the other elders in the tribe. He wore a huge red cloth with checkered patterns wrapping around his upper body with another cloth underneath covering the rest of his body. His earlobes were stretched, as he used to wear the huge plate earrings when he was younger.

            He had thick eyebrows, almost covering his eyes. He had a thick beard covering his mouth area, covering his mouth as well. It was only amusingly ironic that the top of his head didn’t have any hair. His appearance made him look more endearing, seeming as if he had was open to everyone and didn’t have any secrets. And it was true. He didn’t hide anything from them at all.

 

_China (Beijing)_

            Reading the same words over and over might be boring to some. To someone like Chen, it was something that he lived for. It was amusing, enlightening and downright exciting. Even after a thousand years, it was always fascinating to read different books and gather new knowledge about the world.

            Chen seemed like an ordinary, intelligent young boy who was studious. To that extent, it was the truth, but he was more than that. Chen had lived longer lives than anybody he has ever known in that place. Perhaps even in the country. It would be impossible to find someone who lived longer than a thousand years in this world. Except maybe one man.

            The young boy who lived very long was still young in terms of appearance. He was short, had black hair that framed his round face and had a fair skin. He was always wearing a hoodie covering a Chinese-inspired shirt and cargo shorts with sneakers. People assumed he was a cute little boy trying to read adults’ books but Chen was more than that. He was an educated young man. More than educated, his knowledge was diverse and almost limitless. But he had to play down his intellectuality to avoid unwanted attention.

            These humans around him, they knew nothing. Unaware of everything, and would rather fill their brains with junk from television and pointless articles in magazines. And he could prove it when today was over with.

 

_Tibet_

The highlands of Tibet was a beautiful scenery, a view you possibly couldn’t see elsewhere. The greenery of the hills mixed with some rockery bared out of the ground, the majestic mountains decorating the background everywhere you see, and the sky, almost always clear of any clouds, showing its deep blue colours. There was a hint of snow up in the mountains. You could say it was an unknown paradise to most.

One man though, couldn’t appreciate this. And why should he? He had been living here for a hundred years. The view, the air and everything else probably had sickened him to the bone. Yet there was nowhere else that could keep him away from civilization as much without boring him other than the cave he settled in in the mountains of Himalaya. He wasn’t even a native of this land, but somehow he could accept the environment more than where he originated from.

He meditated in the cave often, only going out for supplies at a small market a few miles away when he needed to. Once in a while, he would practice his martial arts abilities that he picked up a while ago. But it wasn’t important to him anymore. He was waiting for this day.

The day when his powers will finally return. And everyone would fear him again.

 

 

            Suddenly, at that point in time, Ssima, Elizabeth, Urika, Miguel, Koman, Chen and Takeshi had their eyes glow white and emitted white light from their opened mouths. All of them momentarily froze their actions as they shook to the bones, with their heads tilted up. This moment would be over soon.

            The seven people, who were obviously more affected than any other ordinary humans, were unfazed. They returned to their normal state afterwards. In their minds, a strike of determination appears. This was no time to think about anything else. With their differing and similar motives, they planned their next moves.

 

_China (Shanghai)_

            Ssima walked upstairs to her small bedroom. She walked over towards a huge wooden box next to her mattress and opened it. It had been a long time since she had touched this.

It was all parts of armours, and each was heavy for any ordinary humans to wear. During the hundred years of waiting, Ssima couldn’t even lift the box off the ground. But now, as she tried to lift it up, it was easy for her. She proceeded to put on the armour with the inner that she always wears with it as well. As she finished, she looked in the mirror and had a flashback to her past again.

The armour was mostly deep golden with some deep red. It was made of a strong material that didn’t damage easily. On her shoulders were two layers of silver plates, protecting her shoulders. Below the armour was her dark maroon inner that had a high collar. As she stared longer, she put on a dark teal cape around her shoulders. She rummaged around in the box and found one half of a red hooped earring. She looked at it momentarily in her hands and hooked it on her left earlobe, completing her look.

She walked downstairs to the shop. The shop owner was handling the cashier, as well as his wife was doing a check-up of the groceries. There were a few customers around. The owner glanced at her quizzically, probably amused to see a medieval looking girl in the middle of the day.

“Ssima, what are you wearing?” the owner asked her.

“I’m sorry. Thank you for everything.” Ssima replied, before releasing her powers onto him, and the rest of the humans in the shop.

            Within a few seconds, every minds over there knocked out by Ssima swiftly, rendering them unconscious. She walked towards the door, turning around to glance at the owner and his wife. She felt a slight regret, but guilt was the least of her concerns right now. And with that, she took the first step out of the door into her mission, never looking back.

 

_England (London)_

            A bandmate of Elizabeth was walking towards her in the club that she performed that night as she was packing her belongings into her rugged bag pack. He was a long-time friend Elizabeth had known for five years. To be honest, Elizabeth sort of owed him a few debts and was starting to regret her decision to leave. But she focused towards her mission, for the sake of her friends as well.

“Yo, Liz. We’re going out to celebrate. Let’s go,” the long haired bassist said as he approached Elizabeth who was stuffing the last of her belongings into the bag. His expression changed into a more serious one.

“What are you doing?” He asked her.

“I’m sorry, Dave,” Elizabeth slowly got up as she hung the bag by her shoulder. “I’ve got to leave. Permanently.”

“What do you mean?” Dave was still confused. “Look, we’re just going out to the bar. What’s all this stuff about leaving?”

Elizabeth went closer to Dave, placed her hand on his shoulder and lowered her head, but kept her gaze on his eyes.

“It’s something you humans would never understand.”

Dave jerked back a little bit, even more astonished. “What?”

Elizabeth’s eyes glowed a white light, with her mouth opened. During the time, some sort of strong vibration filled the air. Dave’s ears were pierced with painful stabs, as he covered them up with his hands. He started to weaken and fell to his knees. Eventually, the pain was too much for him and he passed out. Elizabeth walked by him as he laid on the ground unconscious and stopped to look at him.

“Bye, Dave. Good luck finding a better singer than me.”

 

_United States (Nebraska)_

            Urika rode her motorbike to her village as a family who lived by the main entrance noticed the approaching vehicle. She stopped and parked, and took off her goggles, tossing it at the bike’s handle. She walked hurriedly towards the council’s hosue, with the other villagers watching her pass by as they prepare for dinner.

“Urika! Are you stopping by later? My kids would like it if you visit,” the older woman next door greeted Urika as she passed by. She glanced at the woman, half smiling.

“It’s okay. I’ll come by tomorrow.” Urika lied of course. But she had to get rid of any disruptions, even her own village members.

            As she opened the door and entered the house, the leader of the tribe, a slightly overweight older man with tattoos decorating his arms, greying hair with a braided strand of hair in front of his face, gazed at Urika with eyes that gave off an unfriendly look. He was sitting at the main table, with the other council members.

“What is it? We’re in the middle of a meeting. If you don’t have anything important to say, save it for later,” the tribe leader raised his voice.

Urika glared at him. She wasn’t a fan of the old man, who constantly criticized her for not being able to live up to being the guardian of the tribe. Just because she had no powers these past hundred years, didn’t give him the right to demean her.

“I’m leaving. My powers have returned, and I have to get back to my friends,” Urika told him.

“You’re the guardian of our tribe. Do you think I’d let you wander off just because you have special powers?” the old man started to get irritated, which in turn, pissed off Urika as well.

“The village will do fine without me. I would rather be helping my friends who actually need my service,” Urika stated, and walked away. She exited the house, with fast steps. But she stopped in her tracks when the leader called out to her again.

“My grandfather told me of your betrayal to his ancestor and how you left the tribe to fend for themselves-“

“We’re in a time of peace now. The villagers don’t need me. Exile me all you want, but I’m still going,” Urika impatiently cut him off.

“Fine! You are banned from returning to this village for the rest of your life!” the elder leader declared to Urika out of spite. She turned her back to him, smiling with intensity brewing inside. She obviously didn’t want to be kicked out, no matter how much she tried to deny it, but her friends, her first duty as a Saino was her priority.

“That’s alright by me.”

She looked to the sky and her eyes glowed a white light. She swiftly transformed into a raven as she flapped her wings and flew off, never to be seen again by the tribe.

 

_Brazil (Sao Paolo)_

Miguel held the letter in his hands. He was at his friend’s house, not far from his own. His daughters were sleeping in the extra mattresses sprawled out in the living room. His friend, a similar aged man as himself, was watching the girls as he sat on the couch. Miguel on the other hand, was still pacing around as he held the letter and stared at it for a long time. He knew this time would arrive, he had always thought about it every time he ate dinner with his children at the dining table.

His friend, Tony was looking at him, with increasing irritation. Miguel had been pacing around his living room for quite a while, and it was a pain to watch the entire time as he tried to relax in his house while his kids were asleep and his wife was writing in the study room.

“Miguel, look. I said I’d do this for you. I’ll take care of the girls while you do whatever it is that you need to. My wife will help me as well. They won’t be lonely, with my kids around. Just leave the letter here and I’ll explain everything that you’ve told me,” Tony reassured him.

“I know. I just… need a minute,” Miguel said in a quiet voice.

“I think I gave you a minute about half an hour ago,” Tony rolled his eyes as he remarked to Miguel.

Miguel pondered a few more minutes until he finally breathed a sigh and handed Tony the letter. Tony grabbed it as he nodded to him, giving his guarantee to Miguel of caring for his daughters.

“Thank you, my friend,” Miguel thanked Tony, with his voice wavering in regret.

“Save the sentimental talk. Make sure you come back,” Tony replied, his face and voice unchanged. Miguel smiled and gave him a thankful nod. He finally left the house, with less burden in his heart knowing that he could trust his friend to care for his daughters, while he’s away.

 

_Kenya (Nairobi)_

“Koman. What is it?”

            Koman, who was temporarily out of it due to the awakening of his powers, shook it off, as he sat by the patient lying on the mattress in front of him. The patient’s sister sat across him as she wondered what the commotion was about. She knew of Koman’s past, as did the rest of the tribe and was aware of his powers, but to see an event like that happening right before her eyes was something new altogether. Koman was pausing and not saying anything for a good minute after being asked, but he shook his head slightly and continued to treat the patient.

“It was nothing, Bakari. I had a little headache, that’s all,” Koman lied, trying to reassure her.

“That was not nothing,” Bakari replied abruptly. Koman stopped and looked at Bakari who had a no nonsense look in her eyes.

“Your powers, they have returned, didn't they? Your eyes were glowing a bright white light,” she continued, trying to explain what was happening to Koman. He sighed, but nonetheless, was not faltered by her confrontation.

“Yes. But don’t worry, it’s nothing,” Koman told her, with a warmth in his voice, trying to comfort her.

“Are you sure? Won’t your group need you now?” Bakari asked again, curious with what Koman will do now that his powers have returned. Koman was unfazed.

“I’m just an old man now. There’s nothing much I can do. They will be fine without me,” he muttered under his breath, just enough for Bakari to hear the words.

            She was a little conflicted with his answer, but nevertheless, understood his intentions and was pleased that he was staying. His people needed him more, and Koman taking off now would be a detrimental loss.

 

_China (Beijing)_

            Chen put down the book he was reading. It wasn’t anything special, just an anatomy book, made for those beginners in the field of medicine. To Chen, it was practically light reading material. He gladly put the book on the desk and got up from his chair, making his way to the library’s entrance. However, he couldn’t just pass on some of the newer additions to the library. He turned back and went to the astronomy aisle. He knew there was a book he had been waiting to read ever since he heard of it online. He searched around and saw the book at the end of the shelf. He smiled, pleased to see it in the library. He took it and went to the counter to check it out.

“Wow, Chen. Fast as usual. That book only arrived yesterday, and you want to borrow it already?” The kindly old lady at the counter remarked as Chen approached her.

She was an aging petite woman, with short greying hair and huge glasses. She was nothing special, with no skills or talents to make her even well known amongst her peer, but she was kind and patient, taking care of the library carefully to earn some money for her own expenses.

“You know me well,” Chen replied bluntly, but in a friendly manner. He was fond of the lady, since he always visited the library almost every week for the past few years. Though he always wondered why the woman never ask why he never aged even though they have known each other for a few years. Maybe she was just forgetful. Who knew?

“Make sure you give it back in time,” the lady said as she stamped his library card and slipped it in the book. Chen smiled and nodded.

“Of course, Ms. Lee. Of course,” Chen reassured her, though it was a lie. He wasn’t going to be back for a while.

 “I’ll see you again, Chen,” she gave him the book with her usual smile. Chen returned her smile, running out the door with his rucksack.

He slowed down after taking a few steps and looked at the book. It was titled, “The Great Beyond: Secrets of the Universe’s Galaxies”. It was written by an author, an astronomer in Norway, that Chen had liked, and missing out on his newest work would be a small but devastating loss to his need to enrich his knowledge. After staring at the cover for a bit, Chen stuffed the book in his brown rucksack, his eyes glowed the same white light as everybody else and disappeared into thin air in a split second.

 

 

In a land where emptiness filled the ground and the air, where the dead was everywhere, yet dangerous creatures still roamed around aimlessly, looking for their next meal, stood a tall rock structure. It was some sort of cave, hiding the most wondrous places deep inside, yet from outside, it didn’t look like much. Rather, it looked terrifying.

The outer cave looked more like a carnivore’s face trying to eat its visitors, with the entrance looking like a mouth with fangs because of the rocky stalagmites and stalactites decorating the side. There were two holes above it, with glowing yellow light coming out from it, obviously depicting intense, murderous eyes. Above this ‘head’ was some sort of a ‘chimney’, expelling the dark smoke coming from the magma boiling deep beneath this lair.

Ironically, even with the vast empty land surrounding this structure, there was a dense forest filled with trees and bushes, and some wildlife covering the area around it as well. What was this land called? The master of this land, out of pure evil intentions, named it, ‘The Land of Nowhere’.

Huge urns with flames constantly lit were placed until the main entrance door. Here at this spot, was where he usually relaxed and meditated, sometimes practicing his renowned tai chi skills as well.

Chase Young. What an unusual yet common name. The name showed the obvious, yet if you didn’t know the person himself, he would still be a mystery. The name that he was known for, not exactly the name he was born with. It didn’t matter to him anymore. His real name was in a past long forgotten, and it should stay that way.

He didn’t have an average presence either. To his enemies, he gave off a lethal and dangerous vibe. He had long, black hair with some green highlights, styled in a messy way, with some strands framing the side of his face. He happened to have intense golden reptilian eyes, served to strike fear into their hearts. He wore golden armour with a tinge of green. There was rarely any time he was seen without his armour, mostly because of protection. After all, he had made several enemies, be it from the Xiaolin side or even the Heylin’s.

Chase was sitting at his large dining table as usual. His feast was quite huge, with food spread out until the edge of the table. He was able to eat all of it by himself, seeing as his Heylin powers allowed him to have a monstrous appetite. However, he didn’t feel like eating that day. He didn't know exactly what caused him to have a sudden, sickening feeling in his body but he probably had a good idea why.

Because earlier that day, Chase had finally realized that he had ran out of his usual Lao Meng Long soup that he drank to keep his optimal level of Heylin energy inside him. Even if he won’t be weaker without it, he still needed it to control his inner monster, a lizard like creature, resembling a dragon. And aside from that, it was imperative for him to maintain his evil Heylin energy so that he would stay evil.

He suddenly thought back to Wuya, the promiscuous witch with thick red hair, black dress and a face that Chase would amusingly described as a ‘clown’s face’. It would have been dangerous if she found out about his finished supply of Lao Meng Long soup and took advantage of the situation. He had always known Wuya shouldn’t be trusted yet he had always took her in and made her his partner in crime. Maybe he thought of the same thing; that he wanted to take advantage of her weakness whenever he could as well to gain more power for himself.

But he was tired of the games, and he finally ditched her for the last time. He didn’t want to remember back to the time when he did, because of the tiny paranoia that she would break free and get her ultimate revenge on him. No matter how much Heylin barricade he casted on the prison, he knew eventually Wuya would break free. Be it by herself, with the help of another. Presumably Hannibal Bean, his long-time nemesis. Last time he checked though, Hannibal got his butt sorely kicked by the monks and was in hiding for now.

Chase Young finished his meal half-heartedly and stood up to leave. He snapped his finger and the jungle cats at his service cleaned up after him. He had to clear up these lingering thoughts. So he walked to the main entrance, towards his usual training ground.

As he arrived, the flame in the huge urns began to dim. He went to the edge of the cliff overlooking the view of his land. He sighed, wondering what his future was. Slowly, he sat down cross-legged and places his hands on his knees as he touched his index finger with his thumbs. He closed his eyes and began to empty his mind.

A few minutes passed as Chase’s body slowly began to loosen and relax, as well as his mind. Out of nowhere, he could hear the whirring sound of propellers getting louder and louder. Chase felt a pang of annoyance. He knew who it was too well.

Chase opened his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows in anger. He was trying to control his anger as it could awaken his beast side and caused him to stay permanently in his monster form. He could hear the boy’s feet land behind him clumsily.

“Hey, Chase! Great to see you again. What’re you up to?” The high-pitched voice of the boy shrieked in Chase’s ears.

            The boy was Jack Spicer, a self-proclaimed evil boy genius. Though one had to wonder how long he would stay a ‘boy’ as he was becoming older. He had a pale complexion, unusual red colour in his eyes and eyeliner drawn across and below his left eye. He had on goggles on his head and a black attire, complete with his evil genius contraption strapped across his chest, marked with a skull in the centre. Talk about subtlety.

“I told you not to bother me again, Spicer. Are you really asking for a death wish that badly?” Chase remarked. He had a monotonous and youthful tone to his voice, but still deep enough to be intimidating. Chase got up and turned towards Jack, who held up his hands in fear and smiled anxiously.

“Look, I know you’ve sent me a lot of nice letters saying that you didn’t need any assistant.” Chase almost wanted to let out a snicker, but settled for half a smile. He didn’t send any ‘nice letters’, that’s for sure. He thought for sure that he sent a meaningful threat to Spicer every time.

“But seeing as Wuya kind of disappeared, I thought maybe this time you’d like to change your mind? I mean, I’ll do anything you say, I swear,” Jack almost pleaded with Chase. Chase rolled his eyes in impatience.

“Try to have some dignity, Spicer. Stop begging me to take you in. Now leave before I feed you to my cats and this time, I mean it,” Chase threatened Jack, who was already wavering in fear but also looked desperate enough to get eaten anyway.

Chase became even more irritated and held up his hand towards Jack’s direction. Jack was alarmed, and slowly backed away as he stepped backwards, trying to make his escape before Chase can fire off any attack.

“Don’t hurt me!” Jack yelled in his usual manner, which was the last straw for Chase. He blasted off some black Heylin lightning attack from his palm and shoot Spicer off the cliff.

“Think about it!!!” Chase could still hear Jack’s voice fading away as he descended to the ground. Thankfully, at least not to Chase, Jack had his propellers and flew off, probably back to his home which he dubbed his ‘evil lair’.

            Chase groaned in irritation as he turned around and walked back inside his lair. He wasn’t going to let anyone bother him anymore, so he might as well go to the smaller meditation room inside his lair. It wasn’t as relaxing and open as the training ground, but he wouldn’t risk his privacy being disrupted again.

            Somewhere in the distance, observing this, were highly treacherous eyes. It was important for Chase to keep himself low key at this time, but the one seeing this was no ordinary being. It was someone dangerous to Chase, and even more of a threat to the entire world. It was none other than Hannibal Roy Bean.

            Hannibal wasn’t an ordinary, harmless little bean that you could just eat or step on to defeat. He was a magical being, containing a dense Heylin energy within that tiny body of his. One could describe his face as hideous and terrifying, and Hannibal would like to keep it that way. He wasn’t just ugly, but a legitimate threat to those standing in his ways. Many of his foes still didn’t know of his past or how a vegetable could be this dangerous, but many of them didn’t even bother to find out.

            On top of his bird companion, nicknamed the Ying Ying bird, Hannibal was watching every movement he could see at the lair, with a sinister smile on his face. Spying on his number one nemesis was his priority right now. Chase was always in the way, always beating him to his world domination plans, but not this time, not anymore. It was time to take the initiative and start the action.  Hannibal was going to be number one this time and not even Chase Young could lay a finger on him.

 

 

            Ssima had seen this view of mountains and clouds before a long time ago. A hundred years to be exact. As she stood by the edge of the cliff, she turned her head from the mountain views to the back where an old, two storeys building stood. After being left there for a hundred years, it was overgrown with vines at the wall and there were cracks everywhere. However, it was stood high and strong. This was the place she was to meet her former comrades once more.

“Ssima.” A familiar voice called from behind her. Ssima turned her head and saw Elizabeth standing behind her.

“Elizabeth, what happened to you? You look like you went through a leather and hair dye factory,” Ssima stated.

“Well, you look like you were stuck in the medieval armoury,” Elizabeth replied her comment.

Ssima approached Elizabeth who stood in a smug manner. They stood facing each other, with no changes in their stoned expression. After a few seconds, they finally shook hands and smiled, holding back laughter.

“It’s great to see you again, you punk weirdo,” Ssima stated her honest feelings.

“You too, fullmetal warrior,” Elizabeth quickly replied. “You look a little bit older now. How old are you know? Four? Five?” Elizabeth trailed off, trying to remember back Ssima’s age.

“I should be about twenty this year,” Ssima answered. Elizabeth made an ‘ahhh’ gesture and nodded her head.

“Must be nice to be young again,” Elizabeth told Ssima. “I’m afraid my age is catching up with me.” Ssima scoffed and shook her head in denial.

“Come on, you’re only a little older than me. Don’t act like you’re four thousand years old.”

            A sudden soft thud was heard in the background. Ssima and Elizabeth turned their heads towards the direction where it was heard and saw a bird figure changing its shape into a tall human. It was Urika, who had just arrived.

“No bloody way. Urika?” Elizabeth exclaimed in utter disbelief. She was speaking in a gasping way, to express her surprise. The last time she and Ssima saw Urika, was when she was just a little girl. Now she was probably over six feet tall.

"Who else? Come on, it’s been a hundred years, did you lose your memories?" Urika asked with an annoyed voice, but there was a hint of pride in it. Elizabeth just looked at her with a raised eyebrow, still couldn't believe that the little girl she had known before was taller than her now.

"You're sure you didn't just shapeshift into an adult?" Elizabeth asked while Urika laughed, amused by her genuine surprise. They chatted, as if they were old friends meeting in a reunion.

Ssima stood at the side line as both of them exchanged some stories with each other. She was somewhat relieved to see this sight again and was also surprised at Urika's significant growth, but like everything else, it was to be expected. Urika paused her chat with Elizabeth and turned to her.

"Good to see you, Ssima," she greeted her, giving a slight nod of respect. Ssima returned the gesture with a serious expression on her face.

"I hope it wasn't much trouble for you to come back," she expressed her concerns. She knew of Urika’s conflicts with her tribe.

"It’s nothing," Urika bluntly answered. "Don't worry about it."

"Knowing you, Urika, that’s obviously a lie," a young boy's voice interrupted them. It was Chen, who teleported into the place. All of them looked at him in a wide eyed surprise, Urika especially, whose heart skipped a beat. Chen didn't age at all, and the last time they were together, they were almost the same age.

"Well, at least some people never grew taller, thankfully," Elizabeth said with a hint of sarcasm. Chen walked towards the group, rolling his eyes.

"I see you’re even louder than before. Had to make up for not having your screaming powers for so long, is it?" Chen replied back with his own snide comment, to which Elizabeth gritted her teeth in annoyance. She never really liked Chen and his wit that much.

"Good to see that brain of yours not making you cocky," she continued the sarcastic remarks exchange as they glared at each other. Ssima and Urika turned their gaze to each other and looked unimpressed.

"Settle down. It's been only a minute since we've seen each other for the first time. I’d like a little more chit chat and a little less arguing,' Ssima ordered the two who looked slightly ashamed.

She was chosen as the leader and had command over the group, even though she was young. She was around sixteen in human age when they picked her to lead them in their duties. Even with this fact, they all still respect her with all sincerity in their hearts, because she was worthy of all admiration that they gave. Now that she was older, they seemed to have doubled their respect.

"Hello, kids," Miguel came walking to them from the jungle as he flashed his friendliest smile.

All of them seem to have forgotten about any conflict and greeted him. Miguel wasn't the most prominent member of the team, but his silent strength and submissive, kind nature made him approachable to everyone. As expected of someone with his nature-based powers.

"Miguel, loving the macho man look!"

"What's with the Hawaiian shirt?"

"You look like this grandpa who lives next to me."

Waves of funny comments from his long time group came splashing his ears as he chuckled silently, greeting them. He then turned his gaze to Ssima as he gestured her to go somewhere privately. She nodded and walked off with him to another spot not far.

"You look good, Miguel," Ssima shook his hands as he nodded. It was time to make an official greeting after all.

"How was everything in your life?" Miguel asked.

"Nothing too exciting, but it was quiet, at least," Ssima replied. "You have a family, don't you?" Miguel was surprised to learn she knew this, but considering her mind powers, he shook off the feeling.

"Yes, two daughters. My wife passed away a few years ago, unfortunately," Miguel grimly replied. Ssima frowned slightly, but kept her cool expression.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she responded, pausing for a moment. She lowered her voice, "You didn't pass on your gift?"

"No, and I don't intend to, at least not for a while," Miguel replied.

The Saino’s were able to pass on their powers and soul to their kin. She knew Miguel didn't want to pass on such a burden to his young daughters. This was no life he had wanted for his family, at least not for now.

"I see. Good to know then. Come on, let's go join the group," Ssima walked back to the group as Miguel followed after.

"Everyone, listen," Ssima called out to the other three, who were chatting with each other. They came by and stood in a circle.

"Wait, where's Koman?" Chen suddenly inquired. He and Koman were close back in the day, and seeing his absence made him wonder.

"He won't join us for our mission. He said so before we separated," Ssima explained.

She tried to persuade him to join, but he felt no more need to continue on, as he described it, 'a pointless mission for their existence'. Ssima wasn’t angry at him, because she knew he wasn’t completely ignoring the wellbeing of their race, he was only thinking of letting go of the inevitable. She could just use her powers to manipulate him to do what she wanted, but she promised all of them long ago that wouldn’t use it all anymore. There was another problem as well.

“What about Take-” Chen tried to ask, before Elizabeth grabbed him and covered his mouth.

“You idiot! Don’t mention that in front of-“ Elizabeth looked at Ssima who was silent and kept her expression, but her eyes were glaring.

“We’ll deal with that as it comes,” Ssima told them. The other members of the group looked at each other with worried eyes.

“But don’t you remember the last time he left? He said he was going to find you again. And I know it won’t be for a friendly chat…” Chen expressed his worries before trailing off and looking at Urika. Ssima looked at him, with a calm expression.

“I know” Ssima interrupted Chen. “Stick with our plan. Like I said, we’ll deal with it as it comes,” she stressed her point, almost threateningly. The rest of them went mute and said nothing.

“You guys remember the plan?” Everyone nodded in unison. “We find those Sheng Gong Wu’s and destroy them as soon as we have them. No delays. It’ll be another month before Xin reawakens so don’t waste time,” she reminded them of the prophecy bestowed upon them from Xin.

“So what now? Do you have their location?” Chen asked.

“The final Wu activated itself. It’s the very one that restored our powers. I can sense it the strongest out of all the Wu’s. So naturally, that one would have to be taken care of as soon as possible,” Ssima explained. “I’ll retrieve it, while the rest of you try to find out the location of the other Wu’s.”

The group looked at each other with absolutely no confidence.

“I know you still have problems with controlling your powers. It’s been a hundred years after all, your skills are probably rusty,” Ssima explained.

“But remember that you can combine your souls’ powers and detect the energy from Wu’s. It shouldn’t be that hard,” Ssima told them briefly. “I’m going off now.” She took her leave and started to walk away.

“Hey, hey, hey, do you even know where it is?” Elizabeth suddenly raised her voice and shook her head. “Should I even let you off on your own? You might need a hand, just in case anything goes down,” she voiced out her worries. Ssima stopped and turned to Elizabeth.

 “Don’t worry. As far as I know, it’s in a cave somewhere up north, not inhabited by any humans… It won’t take me too long. I’ll just sneak in, get the thing and leave as quickly as possible.” Ssima then faced the others. “Find out about the other Wu’s location and I’ll contact you soon enough for the information.”

She moved her gaze to Elizabeth and nodded with promise of her return. Elizabeth sighed again, and agreed silently to release her. She wasn’t intentionally trying to defy Ssima, but she was always looking out for her as her right hand person.

As Ssima disappeared into the jungle, she started to run. With the speed given to her by the gift, she could outrun even the fastest animal on the planet. Now, she had only one thing in mind; to get the Amulet of Yuwang, the final Sheng Gong Wu. Her friends could only look on and wish her luck on her task.

 


	2. Epilogue/Introduction

Thousands of years ago, the Great Dragon simply known as Xin created a special breed of human-like creatures. This breed was known as Saino and was scattered among regular humans. They look and act like any ordinary people and blend in with the society inconspicuously. The only feature that can be truly differentiated are the white irises.

But they are no ordinary humans, that’s for sure.

No, these people were blessed with the ‘gifts’ from Xin. Aside from being physically advanced beyond ordinary humans, they were also given abilities unique to each individual. Indeed, the Saino’s were born to ensure the control over humans who are easily corrupted by pride and power and consequently, to maintain the peace and balance of the world.

There was also a rumour of the Saino’s being responsible for the creation of the magical weapons called Sheng Gong Wu’s, and not the great Grand Master Dashi. However, a rumour, it only remains.

As years went by, the Saino’s seem to have been reduced in numbers. Whether death took them before the gifts can be passed on, or the special privileges were surrendered to Xin, they were evidently losing their control over the humans. And then, a hundred years ago, the Saino’s seems to have disappeared completely. No trace of recorded history, memories or even the sight of them have been seen since.

Until now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I've finally decided to put my 5 years old story into writing.  
> So this is a spin-off/AU of the Xiaolin Showdown universe.  
> This is a whole new story however, with focus on new characters and one main canon villain, Chase Young.  
> So treat it like a whole different story with some connections to the original show.  
> Enjoy!


End file.
